D'un Accident
by IkuyoFujikage
Summary: Semua ini berawal dari ketidaksengajaan dan kesalahpahaman. Dekapannya, parfumnya, ucapannya membiusku. / "You're the best creature from God." / "Pria bejat itu! Buku diaryku! Itu adalah hidupku!"/ "Shiawasena, berarti penuh kebahagiaan."/ Pria aneh, namun aku merasa aku mulai terbuai oleh dirinya.. sejak pertama kali kami bertemu. Mind to RnR?


**D'un Accident ****©IkuyoFujikage**

**Disclaimer – Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**but, All OC is mine.**

"Berawal dari sebuah ketidaksengajaan dan kesalahpahaman."

* * *

**– Prologue ****– **

* * *

.

Cahaya lampu dinyalakan. Orang-orang segera bersiap-siap ditempatnya masing-masing. Menjalankan tugas terakhir mereka dengan sebaik-baiknya.

"_Camera, Roll, Action!_"

Adegan pun dimulai.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Mei." Seorang pria berlutut dihadapan seorang gadis yang amat dicintainya.

'Ukh, aku ingin menertawakanmu Daiki!' batin gadis dihadapan pria itu.

"Namun mengapa engkau meninggalkanku begitu saja?!" Terlihat butiran air mata yang terjatuh di paras manis gadis itu.

Tentu saja itu hanya rekayasa belaka.

Pria itu lalu bangkit dan memeluk gadis itu,

"Itu karena... Aku sangat mencintaimu, Mei." bisik pria itu kepada gadis yang berada dalam dekapannya.

Lalu mereka saling bertatapan, mendekatkan wajah dan perasaan yang terpisahkan selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Merasakan deru nafas masing-masing. Melampiaskan segala kerinduan yang dirasakannya.

Haah, hal ini hanya ada dalam kertas putih yang disebut 'Skenario'.

_"Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Tutup matamu saja." bisik pria itu di telinga gadis itu._

_"Heeh?"_

_"Diamlah aku akan menutupinya dengan tanganku. Seolah-olah kita berciuman. Jadi tenanglah." ucap pria itu._

Akhirnya gadis itu hanya mengikuti apa yang diucapkan lawan aktingnya itu.

'Hah.. Aku sebenarnya sangat ingin melakukannya denganmu Daiki, namun aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.' batin gadis itu.

Lalu adegan berciuman itu berjalan. Namun tidak ada yang menyentuh bibir merah gadis tersebut. Ini semua hanya kebohongan belaka. Lalu kedua insan itu seolah-olah melepaskan ciumannya. Dan..

**CUT!**

Semua yang ada ditempat itu sangatlah senang karena segala usaha yang mereka kerahkan untuk film ini telah usai.

_Yes, The Shooting is END. OVER._

Sang Sutradara pun menghampiri kedua aktor utamanya. Ia mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas kerja keras mereka semua selama ini.

"Kerja bagus Risa-san dan Daiki-san." ucapnya.

"Tanpa anda kita semua tidak akan mendapat pengarahan yang baik." Rendah gadis itu sembari tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan pesta malam ini?" tawar salah satu _kru _yang ada disekitar mereka.

"Ah Tidak**–**"

"Tentu saja. Kami akan datang." Amarah telah terlihat di wajah gadis itu karena perlakuan pria di sampingnya ini.

Menyebalkan.

"Hei jangan memotong perkataanku, Aho!" Gadis itu memukul pria yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ha'i ha'i. Diamlah."

.

_Disisi lain.._

_Tepatnya di sebuah bar dipinggir kota Tokyo.._

.

Disela-sela keheningan malam dan alunan musik klasik yang terdengar di _bar_ itu, duduklah dua orang pria dengan pakaian _tuxedo_ tentunya. Mereka berdua sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

_Of course they're don't know if all of the girls are looking at them._

"Ryouta-san, aku sudah mencari berbagai model yang cocok untuk kita." Pria bersurai _baby blue_ itu menyerahkan segala dokumen kepada pria dihadapannya.

"Hmm.. Mari kita lihat." Pria itu tersenyum sambil mengambil dokumen dari pria bersurai _baby blue_ tersebut.

"Yuri, Sasaki Eri, Jennifer, Carol, Akane Kurasaki, Chinatsu Ei, Hanako Moi." Pria itu melihat satu persatu data wanita yang diberikan kepadanya dengan teliti.

"Bagaimana Ryouta-san?" tanya pria bersurai _baby blue_ tersebut kepada atasannya.

"Tidak ada yang kusukai, Kuroko-cchi." Pria itu menatap bawahannya dengan tatapan malas. Alhasil para wanita yang menatap mereka jatuh pingsan saudara-saudara.

"Aku sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku Ryouta-san." Kuroko sudah amat lelah dengan selera atasannya ini. Sudah 35 wanita model yang tentunya parasnya tidak bisa dipertimbangkan lagi telah ditolak oleh bosnya itu. Ditambah dengan sekarang, menjadi 42 orang.

"Baiklah, kembalilah ke studio. Aku akan mencari wanita yang terbaik." perintah Ryouta kepada bawahannya.

"Ha'i Ryouta-san." Pria bersurai baby blue itu pun meninggalkan atasannya di bar tersebut. Orang yang ditinggalkannya pun hanya diam dan kembali meminum _wine_ yang tersisa.

**Kling**

Bunyi bel pertanda ada tamu yang masuk. Banyak sekali tamu yang datang kali ini. Bisa juga disebut Rombongan. Tawa dan canda menghiasi suasana bar yang tenang malam itu. Mereka semua segera menduduki dan memesan bir dan berbagai alcohol lainnya. Mungkin ini bisa disebut sebagai pesta mabuk-mabukan.

"Risa-san, minumlah." tawar Sutradara kepada gadis emasnya.

"Ah, ha'i." Gadis itu menoleh ke sampingnya, tentu saja Aomine Daiki berada disampingnya. Sibuk dengan gadgetnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya sejak SMA itu bisa menjadi aktor seperti sekarang. Membayangkan pria itu selalu membolos dan tidur diatap sekolah membuatnya ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Haah, entah mengapa gadis itu bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah gadget pria itu secara diam-diam. Tertulis pesan dari Hanako Moi.

'Nani?! Jadi gossip yang disebarkan oleh acara xxx itu benar?! Daiki sedang dekat dengan Hanako Moi? Gadis serigala itu?!' batin gadis itu. Saking kesalnya ia langsung menenguk habis minuman yang diberikan sutradaranya tersebut.

"Risa-san, kurasa kau minum terlalu banyak." ucap manajer Risa kepadanya.

"Are? Haha baiklah aku akan berhenti hehehe." balas gadis itu dengan tertawa. Gadis itu mabuk sekarang. Manajernya segera mengambil botol alkohol yang diminum atasanya sejak tadi. Tertulis alcohol 75%.

"Erika-chan aku akan ketoilet sebentar." ucap Risa kepada manajernya. Baru saja manajernya ingin mencegahnya. Gadis itu telah lenyap entah kemana.

..

"Daiki! Aku membencimu hiks."

Pria bertuxedo itu terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ia baru saja keluar dari restroom untuk pria. Ia mencari asal suara tersebut dan mendapatinya di restroom wanita. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat pintu restroom itu terbuka. Seorang gadis keluar dengan wajah cemberut dan merah.

'Ia sangat.. menggoda.' batin pria itu.

Tentu saja, Risa hanya memakai celana minim dan atasan terbuka. Semua pria akan tergoda dengan penampilannya.

Gadis itu lalu menengok ke arah pria bertuxedo itu. Kita tidak tau apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh gadis yang tengah mabuk.

"Hei kau! Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau paparazzi yang mengikutiku selama ini hah?!" Risa menatap pria dihadapannya dengan tatapan galak.

"Mungkin kau salah orang, gadis manis." balas pria itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau berbohong! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Pria bejat!" Gadis mabuk itu ingin memukul pria bejat dihadapannya itu. Namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Ia terjatuh. Untung saja pria itu menangkapnya. Bau parfum yang dipakai pria itu memasuki indra penciumannya.

Ugh, ia membenci bau parfum. Namun ia merasa terbius oleh bau parfum itu. Ia sangat menikmati bau tersebut. Perlahan-lahan semua menjadi gelap.

"Hei!"

Suara itu terdengar samar di indra pendengarannya. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Alam mimpi telah membawanya pergi.

..

"Ugh.." Risa membuka matanya. Seingatnya ia sedang berada di bar. Namun hal yang dilihatnya berbeda.

"Bukankah ini adalah.. Hotel?!" Risa segera bangkit dari kasurnya. Ia segera melihat tubuhnya.

"Ah.. masih dengan pakaian yang sama. Apa yang aku lakukan?" Perlahan-lahan semua ingatannya kembali.

"Pria bejat itu..!" Tidak sengaja Risa mendapati sebuah kertas yang tertulis di meja kamar tersebut.

_Aku yang membawamu ke hotel ini. _

_Aku telah membayar biayanya. Tenang saja._

_Aku mengambil buku diarymu sebagai imbalannya._

_Jika kau ingin mengambilnya, datanglah ke studioku._

_Jln. xxxx, Tokyo._

_"Shiawasena."_

_Aku menunggumu. Omoi Risa._

_K._

"Pria bejat itu! Buku diaryku?! Itu adalah hidupku!" Amarah Risa memuncak sekarang. Ia melihat jam di gadgetnya. Namun ia memutuskan untuk kembali melihat pesan itu.

"Studio katanya? Hah? Lucu sekali. Siapa pria itu sebenarnya." Risa segera mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan hotel itu. Membawa segala amarahnya yang akan ia keluarkan di tempat yang disebut "Shiawasena" itu. Ia mempunyai hal-hal yang lebih penting sekarang.

Sedangkan disebuah ruangan redup yang hanya disinari oleh sedikit cahaya. Duduklah seorang pria, sambil memegang kertas dan pena. Pria itu kembali memikirkan wanita yang telah sukses menarik perhatiannya.

"Bingo. Aku menyukai gadis itu."

"Etto, Ryouta-san?" Tanya pria bersurai baby blue itu kepada pria blonde itu.

"Aku menemukannya, Gadis itu akan menjadi pion emas bagi kita."

"Siapa gadis itu?"

"Ia akan datang, percaya kepadaku." Pria itu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Cahaya yang menyinari surainya menambah ketampanan pada dirinya.

_He's like a prince from fairytale._

_His name is, Kise Ryouta._

.

.

**–Prologue END****–**

**A/N :**

Making a new fiction. Untuk cerita ini saya akan menggunakan Kise sebagai the protagonist. Gomen jika Kise akan menjadi sedikit OOC disini, hoho. Saya juga pake Aomine sebagai tokoh yang disukai OC disini. Yaah Kise Aomine jadi gentleman gitulah wkwk. Walaupun itu rada" Impossible yeh *jahat bgt saya. OOC banget deh pokoknya. Saya masih ragu untuk melanjutkan cerita ini ckck.

Btw untuk cerita "Story Of My Life" akan saya hentikan untuk sementara. Walaupun chap 6 nya sudah dalam pengetikan. Biasa. Inspirasi lenyap~

Emm, saya mohon kritikannya dan sarannya untuk cerita abal-abalan ini yah! Jujur saya baru dapet ide untuk cerita ini tadi pagi wkwk.

Semua review dari kalian semua sangatlah berguna bagi saya secara personal dan bagi cerita yang saya buat ini.

Jadii yang penasaran sama chap 1 ini Review yaa, yaaa *puppy eyes. Oke author maksa sekarang.

Kemudian, ya apa lagi ya -a. Intinya saya akan berusaha untuk membuat cerita ini jadi bagus! *kalo.

Last, arigatou untuk semua yang udah baca dan yang review tentunya.

I'm really appreciate all of your participation and your cooperation.

Love,

IkuyoFujikage.


End file.
